Project Juniors
by The True Fan-Fiction-Fanatic
Summary: Tony was bored and decided to make clones, using DNA from the rest of the team to do so. How on Earth is this going to play out? Especially when one of the clones starts to get a little bit close to Steve. Will he let her go, or will she forever stay Daddy's Little Girl? Rated M to be safe... I kinda suck at summaries but I tried, please read... I'll give you virtual cookies... :)


Author's Note: Yeah… I was bored and started reading Avengers fanfictions… I wanted to write one, and yeah… That's how the cookie crumbles…

Preface: Project Juniors Revealed

If Anthony Stark had to think of one thing he was known for he could do it in a single word: mistakes. Everything he is now was based off numerous mistakes; the arc reactor, Iron Man, avengers, daily nightmares, it was all because of his mistakes and it finally got him thinking about everything he was and how little he had in the world and spurred the idea of his greatest creations… The only thing he could not think of as a mistake, no matter what happened…

"Jarvis…" Tony marched down to his lab and the door swung open, the sounds of AC/DC blaring from the speakers. He bypassed his cars and even his wall of suits, stopping in front of a pair of nondescript metal lockers, numerous tubes and wires leading to and from them.

"Hello sir, I was under the impression that you would not be visiting the lab today… It is great to see you." The AI responded before going through his usual spiel about weather and news highlights though he was sure his words were being ignored by his creator as he pulled up the vitals of the subject in each of the incubators, checking on them.

"That's great Jarv, but you already told me this this morning. I would like an update on Project Juniors." He moved away from the incubators and sat at his desk transferring the information he was looking at before to them and studying it intently as Jarvis launched into his status report.

"Well sir, things are progressing exceptionally well, vitals are up and the information injections shall be finished before the hour. The growth hormone has stopped completely and they are fully grown" Jarvis paused before replying to the unasked question. "Incubation shall be finished in two hours."

Tony seemed as if he was ignoring the AI but finally replied in the affirmative. "Perfect…" He sat in his chair and began looking through emails before giving Jarvis another task. "Call Pepper, Rhodey, and the team. They might want to witness the birth." He laughed to himself and prepared for a rather long day.

"Sir, you are aware that they live with you now? The only one not present in the building is Colonel Rhodes but he is scheduled to be here within the next hour."

"What's your point? Can you pull up the schematics on my new suits? I forgot what the file name was." Tony replied distractedly.

"They were under 'Fury's an Ass', sir." Jarvis replied dryly as recognition flashed in his father's eye. "The point sir, is that if you want them here only to witness the birth you are likely to have several hours before they are born if you call upon them now." Tony thought for a moment and it was clear to see that he was too distracted to be thinking straight. "Would you like for me to call them just before the birth?" Tony nodded and Jarvis set about doing whatever it was he did when he wasn't carrying out orders.

Time passed in the blink of an eye as Tony set about working on the two suits, putting them together and tweaking them, adding different things he wanted to try out before Jarvis was informing him that the team was enroute.

"You didn't plan on telling me that it was time for them to come down?" Tony asked, removing the goggles over his eyes and setting them on his sweaty hair, wiping his greasy hands on his gray t-shirt.

"I informed you several minutes ago, it's not my fault you were ignoring me… " Jarvis replied saucily.

The team came down a minute later so see Tony arguing with the ceiling.

"Well, maybe if you were doing your job correctly instead of just annoying me then I would have listened." Tony snapped with no real venom in his voice.

"Sir-"

"We can come back at another time if you want to continue arguing with an AI…" Pepper laughed raising an eyebrow at Tony's shocked look when he turned to look at them.

"Why didn't you tell me they were here, J?"

"I attempted to sir, but they happened to catch me off guard and interrupted before I could inform you." Jarvis deadpanned and the group entered the lab coming to crowd just before Tony.

"You wanted to see us?" Steve asked with a questioning expression, drawing Tony's attention back to the matter at hand.

"Jarvis, time?"

"ETA, one minute and counting."

"You are just in time, come." He dropped the parts in his hands and jogged back to the incubators the group stopping at the sight of them.

"Tony, what the hell is that?" Rhodey asked with a sigh. He had just been on a ten hour flight and he was not in the mood to deal with one of Tony's crazy inventions.

"These are incubators, currently housing my newest creations and in," he looked down at his watch before continuing, "ten seconds we will finally get to see them." He took a step back and joined the rest of the group, smiling deliriously when Jarvis ended his countdown. The doors of the first incubator opening and after a moment a figure walked out.

The first thing that shocked everyone was the stark red hair so much like Natasha's, a hint darker and more brown, looking very much like a lion's mane with the volume of it all, the waves tumbling all over the face. A pair of luminescent blue eyes hiding out behind it all, until a small hand came up to push it out of her face. Showing off strong chiseled features and angled face. Her neck was long and swanlike giving way to a pair of broad yet utterly feminine shoulders, surprisingly her body was covered in a small shirt and shorts, the tall body adequately and inadequately covered at the same time. She was tan, much like Tony and her lips were set in the same smug look that somehow always seemed to cover his face. The sheer size of her was something to behold, standing next to the 6'4 Captain America she would probably only be an inch or two shorter, her entire body thick with muscle but still managing to be feminine.

The second incubator opened and their attention was all drawn at once to the nearly identical figure stepping out. Unlike the female, this one's hair was a dirty blond, much like Steve but not unlike Thor's either an almost strawberry tint to it, cut short almost like Tony's own hair. His own eyes were blue, with dashes of green mixed throughout, almost appearing teal. His face was cut much like the other's, a strong jaw with a hint of golden stubble covering it the only difference. He was tall, just like the female, standing just a mite taller than her, his own body muscular and cut drastically almost like another super soldier. His skin was pale, unlike the other, but he still managed the same smug look when he noticed how they were looking at them. The pair of shorts the male was wearing looking more like underwear than anything, hardly keeping him covered.

"Jarvis…" Tony asked, finally allowing his excitement to show hardly containing the girlish squeal to escape him. He just barely stopped himself from jumping up and down and clapping.

"It is my pleasure to introduce, Project Juniors… Antoinette Tyra Stark and Anthony Andrei Stark…" Jarvis' voice even held a hint of pride and admiration at the sight of the long awaited creatures they had been developing for almost five years.

"What…" Everyone was shocked and it showed in their dumbstruck faces. Clint was the first to recover from the shock and asked the obvious question. "What the fuck are they?"

"That wasn't very nice Clinton," The female came to stand beside her creator who had stepped closer to evaluate his creations, folding her arms over her chest. "We have feelings too, right Daddy?" She asked in a lilting sultry voice, Tony grunted and basically ignored her question in favor of turning her around to check for any anomalies.

"You should know better than to try and ask him something when he's in science mode," the dulcet bass voice coming from her brother intoned as his father moved to him instead, satisfied with his observations of Antoinette.

"You're right, I just forgot. It's been so long since we've seen you." She laughed when Anthony's fist shot out and connected with Tony's arm when he ran a hand over his son's ribs. That was Anthony's ticklish spot.

"Ow."

"Sorry."

The group remained silent as they looked on at the conversation taking place between the small family, in varying degrees of shock but it finally sunk in.

"Tony?" Pepper asked and he turned to look at her. "You cloned yourself?" At his nod she went on, "now that I understand but what I don't understand is why they don't look exactly like you." Tony then did something that no one had ever seen before, shocking them all, even Natasha who was known to never let anything shock her… Tony Stark, well known playboy, billionaire, genius, and philanthropist… blushed.

His hand crept up and rubbed his neck as a sheepish smile covered the bottom half of his face. "Now, that's a funny story that I'm so happy you asked. Now, promise not to get mad because I know that if you don't laugh now, you're definitely going to laugh at this later on."

That got everyone's attention and eyes began to narrow at the playboy. "What did you do now?" Steve asked and Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You may want to sit down for this…" He suggested in a small voice.

"You did what?" Natasha asked in a calm voice, her face not giving away the anger she was feeling at the moment. It wasn't even really anger, more like a full blown rage that would put even Banner to shame.

"I borrowed everyone's DNA and created the world's greatest children?" Tony supplied and held his hands up to protect from the hits he knew would come but surprisingly it didn't happen. Causing him to lower his hands only to be slapped by Natasha herself. "Okay," he replied as he righted himself, "I think I may have deserved that but hear me out first."

"No!" Pepper yelled, looking at him as if he had grown another head. "You stole our DNA! You basically made clones of us!"

"Now, in my defence A) I didn't even use your DNA as anything more than a template for the most part, except for in Steve's case. B)It's not that hard to get your DNA… You live with me after all, a swab from a toothbrush, skin cells on your clothes, hair in your hairbrush, the possibilities are endless."

"Sir, I do not think you are particularly helping your case." Jarvis replied and Tony agreed with him, looking at the glares on everyone's faces. The only one that didn't seem that angry was Banner, but he was always angry so he didn't really count.

"I agree with the Spirit." Thor intoned from his position next to the clones who had been wandering around studying the gathered group. Finally dressed in clothes that fit. "Friend Stark, why would you do such a thing?"

"Well, after the whole battle of New York thing six years ago…" the team went silent remembering how he had nearly died in an attempt to save Manhattan from the nuclear warhead S.H.I.E.L.D. sent to destroy the Chitauri. He had only just started to become more like himself after all that time. "I started thinking on how little I had in the world and if I were to truly die… Everyone here are the only friends I have in the world, aside from Happy, the only people I trust. I started to think on how my knowledge wouldn't be passed on, I thought on what would happen after we died.

"What if I made something that would ensure we all were around even after we died. Sure we could all have children or something like that but then they would be more likely to inherit our bad traits. It was floating around in my head for a full year before I finally got the idea to take our DNA and create Super Children. I did most of it with gene splicing but I didn't go as far as to actually inject your DNA into them, I just copied the code for it." The Captain and Asgardian looked on with confused expressions prompting Tony to elaborate.

"Gene splicing is where I look at some DNA and I take out parts of it, replacing the part I removed with something else." They nodded and he continued. "I started out with my own strand, which is why they are more Stark than anything else, and also why I got to name them."

"Okay," Bruce removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose holding up a finger at Tony to stop. "You mean to tell me that you 'borrowed' our DNA in order to create these two, but you didn't actually use it in the process and just used it as a template to remove some of your less than redeemable traits. Is that it?" Tony nodded and Bruce gave a long suffering sigh.

"What did you do with my DNA?" Steve asked, studying the twins who were busy examining Tony's various cars and suit collection. Even though he blew up all of them before he wasn't able to stop creating them for more than 3 months, it ultimately lead to his separation from Pepper, she couldn't deal with it. She was now in a relationship with Rhodey, surprisingly and Tony was completely okay with it, he knew it was going to happen sooner or later.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked attempting to distract him, not really wanting to answer the question.

"I think Captain Rodgers is referring to three minutes ago when sir said," Jarvis trailed off and everyone listened as Tony's voice replayed. Tony glaring up at the ceiling, mouthing the word 'traitor' even though he knew Jarvis would see it it regardless of if he looked up at the ceiling or not. "'_I didn't even use your DNA as anything more than a template for the most part, except for in Steve's case.' _ I think that is what he was alluding to."

"Thank you, Jarvis…" Steve responded to the ceiling.

"My pleasure Captain."

"Okay, you caught me." Tony held his hands up in surrender unable to deal with the collection of people giving him evil eyes. How villians did it he had no idea. He sighed and sat on the coffee table in his workshop all eyes following him. "I was taking on a side project and that project was Cap's serum… I wanted to recreate it and since I already had his DNA I figured I might as well just take what little I could from his genetics to figure it out." Tony shrugged and stopped right there. He wasn't going to say anything else unless they asked him directly.

"What happened? What does that have to do with them?" Rhodey asked moving forward in his seat.

"I couldn't get the serum out of his DNA and since I had such a small amount I just decided I might as well inject it into Anthony and he came out looking like this. My guess is that he has a muted dose of the serum." Tony shrugged and looked at the Cap. "It's impossible to get Capsicle's serum and recreate it without putting Cap through a blender. Literally, you would have to get Cap down to nothing but a pile of mush to recreate that completely." Everyone paled a little at that thought and Cap was looking a little green.

"I don't know the full extent to which I was able to copy the serum when I injected it but Anthony has agreed to be my test subject and help me figure out any side effects." Tony's attention was then turned to the man in question when he cleared his throat.

"Yeah, about that, don't get me wrong I love the name 'Anthony' and everything but I think it can get somewhat confusing with two Anthony's around. So I would prefer to be called AJ or just Andrei if anything. At least until I get a code name."

"Sure thing kid," Tony replied and everyone's attention was once more drawn to the twins. Anthony and his sister elbows deep in breaking apart one of Tony's antique cars and he didn't even seem to mind it. He must know that they are capable of putting it back together if they can break it apart so cleanly. "Antoinette? Any objections?"

She looked up at him, her face covered in grease and her hair in some type of crazed knot but still managing to look hot. A thoughtful expression on her face. "I hate my name but I don't want to change it, just call me Ty or Tyra if you must." She nodded and went back to taking apart the ancient engine sitting before her.

"Got you covered…" Tony replied and turned back to the group to see questions swirling in their eyes. "What? I can practically smell your curiosity…"

"How old are they?" Bruce asked, the scientific possibilities not lost on him.

"I don't know… J?" Tony looked back at them, suddenly curious to know the answer as well.

"They aged approximately 3.6 years for every year of incubation… Today would be their eighteenth birthday if we were going by maturity but technically they are only 5." Jarvis rambled.

"Well I guess that answers that question." Tony shrugged and stood to go work on his suits calling out to the twins who had just finished dismantling the car and were about to start on putting it back together. "Come here, I need to borrow you both for a second."

There were identical groans before they trudged over reluctantly and there was no doubt that they were Tony's clones. The group followed and they finally noticed what Tony had been working on before. Two suits. Both obviously for the two of them. "We have to try these on, I need to know if they fit otherwise I'm going to have to redo everything." He left them to get suited up before doing the same. The near silent group following behind like lost puppies, still shocked by recent events for the most part. Captain America had yet to say anything since hearing about the blender.

"Tony how do you expect to explain this?" Pepper asked, always the one to bring their attention back to the media and the public. "How do you expect to explain having two eighteen year old children in one night?"

"Oh, that reminds me, Jarvis…" He ignored her and continued getting strapped into his suit. "Call everyone and tell them the Avengers are throwing a party. My children need to greet the public in style."

"Already on it sir, the party shall be here?"

Tony thought for a moment before shaking his head. "The mansion upstate. I wish we had time to fly to Malibu, hey can we have the party there?"

"Of course sir, the jet shall be ready to fly whenever you deem yourself ready."

"Awesome J, you're my favorite."

"Hey!" The twins interjected from the other side of the workshop.

"My favorite AI." He corrected and finally turned to look at Pepper, "as for the media… Who am I? Tony Stark; genius, billionaire, philanthropist, and _playboy_. I've had more sex with random women - and men- than the entire planet and fairyland combined. It would not be too shocking if it turned out that I had hundreds of illegitimate children running around, aside from my _temporary _vasectomy. But the public has no idea about that so it wouldn't be surprising for them."

"What about school?" Pepper asked and Tony just looked at her like she had seven heads.

"What do you mean what about school?" He asked incredulously, putting his hands on his hips once he was fully dressed. "Who am I Pepper?" He asked but gave her no time to respond before answering, "I am Tony Stark, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, and _genius. _I think it's safe to say that they don't really need to go to school if they learn from me." He scoffed at the absurdity of it all and shook his head at her, retreating to check on the kids with the rest of the team following along silently.

"You and I both know that's not what I mean… There's the whole matter of transcripts, proof of them ever going to school, and a lot of other red tape that we have to address. It's not as simple as that." She put her hands on her hip and battled back and forth with him. Tony easily coming up with solutions to problems that he shouldn't be taking as lightly as he was.

"Okay, then just put them in high school…" He began fiddling with the gauntlets of his suit, "They can take an aptitude test for it, and say that I have been homeschooling them up until now and want them to realize what public/private school is like for at least one semester. Just some bullshit like that. And problem solved." He turned on his heel and continued back to the twins who were finally strapped into their suits.

"Okay, this is awesome." Andrei spoke from his suit, standing just a mite taller than Tony's and Ty coming to stand at about the same height. Both sharing the same red and gold color scheme, the only difference being the adjustments made for the female parts inhabiting Ty's suit.

"I'm glad you think so…" Tony added before walking around them both and taking note of everything that he would need to adjust for the suit.

Pepper, noticing his slight dismissal of them turned to the group to adjourn back upstairs where they carried out the rest of the conversation around the meeting table in the common room.

"Can I be the first to ask, how the hell can Tony be so blase about something this serious and unexpected. Well obviously not unexpected for him since he was the one making them and it was his idea but you get what I mean and-" Clint was about to go on to say more but thankfully noticed he was rambling and closed his mouth placing his head in his hands.

"You must not know Tony very well," Rhodey said with a sigh, shaking his head. "He is the very definition of blase. Things like this don't make much of a difference to him but they do to people like us."

The table was quiet for a moment before Steve finally spoke up.

"What does it matter? It's not like it has anything to do with us…" He seemed to have reached the decision that he wasn't going to let the situation mess with him and was taking it better than he had before. "It's none of our business, the only thing we need to worry about is getting to know them so that we can welcome two new Avengers to the team, because I'm sure they'll want to join us. But anything else doesn't involve us and we can cross any other bridge when we come to it." He stood and everyone else rose to their feet with him. "Now if you'll please excuse me, I'm going to go for a run and then, I'll be in the gym." He left the room after that, leaving everyone with no doubt as to why he was their leader.


End file.
